1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoe mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to that class of device which engages the exterior perimeter of the sole portion of the shoe, supporting the shoe on a vertical standard thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with shoe mounting devices. U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,749, issued Dec. 30, 1919 to J. J. Leckey discloses a slipper holder utilizing a strap, having a pair of openings formed by bending the strap into spectacle shaped cross sections. Each of the openings accommodate a shoe or slipper therein, whilst the common portion of the strap is provided with openings for mounting the apparatus to a vertical standard. The Leckey apparatus lacks the ability to mount shoes of a wide range of sole thicknesses therein, including the disadvantage of grasping the vamp portion of the shoe, thereby increasing the possibilities of scuffing the exterior surface of the vamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,105, issued Nov. 23, 1954, to J. P. Mitchell discloses a shoe holding bracket utilizing an elongated bar having a track extending along the length thereof. The track provides a plurality of slidable members which may be secured at preferred locations. Attached to each of the slidable members is a shoe clamping bracket, biased away from the slidable bracket to which it is affixed, utilizing a spring therefor. The shoe mounting brackets are of two general varieties, one having a shoe clamping surface askew from the longitudinal axis of the track, whilst the other variety is provided with a shoe mounting bracket extending at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the track. In use, the Mitchell aparatus engages the sides of the soles of the shoe, permitting the sole of the shoe to contact the exposed face of the track. The springs urge the shoe clamping members towards one another securely engaging opposed points on the shoe sole marginal edges. However, the Mitchell apparatus prevents the shoe from engaging the vertical standard to which the track is mounted thereby pitching the toe of the shoe outward from such vertical standard a substantial distance, whilst permitting the heel of the shoe to engage such vertical standard. Furthermore, the clamping action of the biasing springs tends to mark the opposed points on the marginal edges of the sole of a shoe so clamped, when such shoe is maintained in a storage position for extended periods of time. The Mitchell apparatus is expensive to construct, limiting the ability of the user to mount up shoes in a wide variety of locations on the vertical standard, excepting in the locations designated along the longitudinal axis of the track member thereof.